The Rose
by Wyoming
Summary: [SC] Set after Lost Son, Calleigh is alone in the rain, and her love comes back to pay her a visit....... Complete. Please R


**Title: The Rose **

**Author: Wyoming **

**Rating: K **

**Pairing: Talleigh **

**Warnings: Takes place just after lost son. Lyrics are to "_Come What May_", Moulin Rouge soundtrack.**

_Never knew I could feel like this _

_Like I've never seen the sky before _

_I want to vanish inside your kiss _

_Seasons may change, winter to spring _

_But I love you, until the end of time_

Calleigh sat at the edge of the sea. The one thing she knew could calm her. She didn't care that it was raining and she didn't care that she was soaked head to toe. No one would know she was out here and she didn't have to worry about anyone finding out any time soon. The droplets of water were enough to calm her as she looked out to the sea. Little did she know that someone else liked to come and sit on the same exact rocks that she was on right now.

Lt. Horatio Caine of the CSI Miami Dade Crime Lab always came to the beach alone, but today, there was another figure taking over his position looking out to the sea. A long blonde haired girl that was no doubt his ballistics expert, Calleigh Duquesne. There were many reasons that Horatio adored her. The passion she held for her job, her bright sunny disposition, and most of all, her care for all the people around her. She was always worried about other people, and never really worried about herself. She always knew she could take care of herself. But with a recent traumatic event, Calleigh wasn't so sure anymore.

"Damnit Tim, why didn't you just clean your damn gun?" she asked herself, looking down at the ring that he had given her just a few days ago. It was a promise ring, and he made her promise that no matter what, she would always love him, and in exchange, he would always love her. Of course, Calleigh accepted. But now, he was gone. "Swimming with the fishes" as one would say. She was devastated, but the rain hid her tears. She refused to even let the ocean see her cry.

_Come what may _

_Come what may _

_I will love you _

_Until my dying day_

A few minutes later, another dark haired man came up and stood next to Horatio. "I have to tell her," he said lightly.

Horatio nodded. "That's why I called you here, she deserves to know the truth," he said simply. He hated to see Calleigh so down, but he wasn't sure if knowing Tim was still alive was going to be much better. They couldn't be seen with each other. Tim was risking it being out here right now anyway. He didn't care though. He loved Calleigh more than anything in the world and he wasn't going to let her go through her whole life thinking that he was dead.

Horatio looked over to him and gave him a nod. "Go ahead, take your time," he said softly. Tim nodded and took a deep breath before taking his first few steps towards his love.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you

Calleigh stood up, and held the red rose between her fingers. She took a deep breath and looked down at the water below her. Her soaked hair was dampened, and didn't move when the wind blew. She was shivering from being cold but she didn't much care. She was too preoccupied with the way the world hated her at the moment to notice Tim's footsteps coming towards her. He stood behind her for a minute, wondering if she would say anything.

"I love you Tim," she said as she kissed the rose and moved to throw it into the ocean, but a hand stopped her actions.

"I love you too Calleigh," an unmistakable voice said from behind her. Cal thought that maybe she was dreaming, or maybe she was dead or something, but she just didn't find it possible that Tim Speedle could be standing right behind her. When she spun around, it took her a while to realize that Tim was standing in front of her, in solid form. Her big green eyes caught his concerned ones.

"Tim…..you're supposed to be….you're…"

"I know Calleigh, I know sweetheart. Believe me, it would take me a long time to explain to you what's going on, but for now you just have to keep this quiet okay?" he asked her. This earned a silent nod from Calleigh. She felt more tears line her eyes, and she thought that in coming here she could hide her tears from everyone, and everything, but Tim knew the difference between Calleigh's tears and the rain. No one knew how, he just did. Her face scrunched up, like she was crying, and Tim pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Calleigh, I'm here, I'm here sweetheart," he cooed softly.

"I thought you were dead, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do so I came here." Calleigh was crying harder than Tim had ever seen her cry. It was then that he knew Calleigh was ready to spend the rest of her life with him, and he had made the horrible decision to fake his death.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh," Tim whispered to her, hoping he would forgive her. He hated to see her like this, and he knew that somehow, he had to make things right. He had to have some sort of connection to her while he faked his own death.

_And there's no mountain too high _

_No river too wide _

_Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side_

Off to the side, Horatio stood in the rain, watching the couple share their last few moments together for a long while. It was his choice to let Tim talk to Calleigh after he was supposedly dead, and he felt that Calleigh deserved to know the truth. He told Tim that he would be able to come back in a few years, but he wasn't sure exactly when because of the circumstances.

"Calleigh right on the corner, outside of the lab you know that there's a phone booth there, right?" Tim asked her. Calleigh nodded. "Every Monday, at 5, right when shift ends, I'm going to call it, and we can talk as long as we want baby, okay?" he asked her. Cal nodded and sniffled. She was holding onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go. "There's no boundaries Calleigh, no matter what happens I'll always be with you, I'll always find you," he whispered into her ear.

_Storm clouds may gather _

_And stars may collide _

_But I love you, _

_I love you,  
Until the end of time_

Calleigh was surprised to see Tim reaching into his pocket for something. She didn't know what else he could possibly give her. He already gave her a promise ring. But when she saw the dark blue velvet box from the jewellery store he was supposedly killed in, her eyes went wide. He got down on one knee, and then looked up at her.

Calleigh, I might not see you for a while, but there is nothing that could ever come between us, I love you more than anything in the world and when I come back for you, I want to make you my wife. Calleigh, will you marry me?" he asked her. This caused Calleigh to cry harder, and Horatio to smile from a distance.

"Yes," Calleigh said with a nod. Tim smiled up at her and opened the box. He slid the beautiful princess cut diamond ring on her finger and then stood up. He hugged her tightly, picked her up and spun her around. He looked over to Horatio and gave him a thumbs up, which was returned by the red haired man. Calleigh looked over to Horatio and waved. He waved back at her and smiled big. He was glad to see Calleigh smile.

"I love you so much Calleigh," Tim said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Tim, God I'm going to miss you so much," she told him as she hugged him tightly.

"Listen to me Calleigh, I can't tell you where I'm going to be, but if we keep it between us, I will meet you right here every time it rains, and we can spend some time together, but no one can know, not even Horatio, okay?" he asked her. Calleigh eagerly nodded and kissed him deeply. She needed this kiss to last for the next few years. She never wanted to let him go, but she had to. He pulled away from the kiss first and looked down at her. "I love you Calleigh, don't ever forget that," he whispered to her as he kissed her again.

Calleigh kissed him back with all she had and then when he pulled away again she looked up at him. "I love you too, don't forget to remember me," she pleaded.

"Never," Tim answered. Calleigh nodded. She took off the locket she wore around her neck. Her grandmother left it to her in her will. It had a picture of her and her mom in it, and her grandmother always wore it, and now she was giving it to Tim. "I want this back when we get married," she said with a smile. Tim nodded as Calleigh put it around his neck.

"I'll hold it close to my heart okay?" he asked, and leaned down to give her one last kiss. "I have to go," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you too Timmy so much." With one last kiss, Tim Speedle walked out of his life, his love, and everything he knew. The only thing that kept him going every day was the fact that when he was allowed to come back out of hiding, he was getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world, and she was going to wait for him.

Calleigh turned back towards the ocean when Horatio and Tim were nothing but silhouettes and kissed the rose again. "I love you," she whispered, but this time, she kept the rose. She would keep it until the day he came back. Then, they would come out here together, and throw it in the ocean, to mark the beginning of a new life.

_Come what may, come what may, _

_I will love you _

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn.  
I will love you, _

_Come what may, _

_Yes, I will love you _

_Come what may, I will love you, _

_Til my dying day_

**_Fin_**

**Hope you enjoyed, please R&R**


End file.
